


The Racketeers: The Next Generation of Marauders

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When four very different boys set off for Platform 9 and 3/4's on September first, they never expect to form such an unbreakable bond that day. Though they seem perfect to people on the outside, their secrets will threaten to rip them apart. Love, heartbreak, betrayal, and death, meet the Racketeers: The Next Generation of Marauders. Albus/OC, Scorpius/Rose, Lorcan/OC, Lysander/Lily. ...





	The Racketeers: The Next Generation of Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

“Oi, Albus, bugger off. Go find your own compartment. Fred and I are going to go find one up in the 2nd Years’ section,” The 12 year old James Potter told his younger brother. Albus gave him a hurt look, but scurried off to the front with the rest of the first years. His dark black hair fell in his eyes, but he pushed it aside, possibly just making it more askew. While pushing his round glasses back on his nose, he noticed an empty compartment, and made his way into it. It had two comforting benches, which Albus used to set his things down on.

Albus was a young man, and at the age of eleven, was on his way to one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world. He had astounding black hair which never stayed put, round spectacles like his father’s, and piercing green eyes. Though he was told many times of his eye’s history, and how gorgeous they were, he still envied James and everything his older brother had. Going into his second year at Hogwarts, 12 year old James had gotten the Weasley red hair, a great sense of humor and perfect friends. When James had arrived home at the end of the school year, he had tons of stories to tell about the amazing adventures he and Fred had. 

Sighing, Albus glanced around the empty compartment, pondering the haunting words his father had said before his departure. Oh, how he wished he was sorted into Gryffindor. He remembered what his father had said, but still craved the attention and pride from his parent’s that would come if he carried on the Potter legacy, by being in Gryffindor. While he was mulling over all the horrible possibilities, a loud knocking noise came from the door.

Standing outside the compartment was a boy, probably around Albus’s age, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Holding a suitcase in one hand and a load of sweets in the other. He waved to Albus. A giant smile was plastered across his face as he mouthed May I join you? through the glass. Albus nodded quickly, smiling at the company. He jumped up rapidly, sliding the door open so his new acquaintance could join him. Flushed at the weight of the bags, the boy scurried in, placing his suitcase and candy on one side of the bench, and then perching himself on the other side.

“Hey, I am Scorpius. Sorry to barge in on you, but everywhere else was full.” Scorpius told Albus. Of course, Albus didn’t hesitate to lean across and steal one of Scorpius’s chocolate frogs.

Biting into one of the delicious frogs, Albus muffled to Scorpius, “Well then, this is your fee, Scorpius. I am Albus, by the way.”

Curiously looking at Albus, Scorpius questioned him, “What house do you want to be sorted in?”

“Gryffindor, I reckon, that’s where my whole family has been. But Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wouldn’t blow to bad. Anything but…” Albus stopped himself before saying anything more, not wanted to offend his first friend here. Scorpius didn’t stop him, but actually looked relieved.

“Slytherin, I know. You’re lucky; I would give anything to be in a house other than Slytherin. My whole family has been in it. And it’s all I EVER hear about. And they all expect me to carry on their tradition. They never once actually asked where I wanted to go.”

“Oh, that misfortunate, but maybe you’ll break the tradition. Never know.” Albus told Scorpius, thinking back to the stories his father had told him about Sirius Black.

“Hope so. I don’t want to be like my parents at all. All they talk about is class and people’s “rightful places”. They won’t tell me much, but I think they worked for that dark magic lord guy that was defeated a while back.” Gulping as he heard this, Albus started to get nervous. 

He knew Voldemort was going to come into a conversation at some point while he was a Hogwarts, but never thought so soon. Being the son of the famous Harry Potter, Albus was nervous about how he would be treated when people found out who he was. Sure, they knew that James was his son, but maybe, Albus thought, if he lay low, no one would notice. He was sadly mistaken. 

“Oh, wow, I can see why you don’t want to be like them.” Deciding not to take any risks, Albus quickly changed the subject. “Do you play Quidditch?”

“Do I? I love it!” Suddenly, the two boys were whisked off into a conversation of favorite teams and positions. Immersed in conversation, the boys didn’t even realize a knocking coming from their door. Finally, the compartment door flew open and a confused looking red-head stomped in. She turned directly to Scorpius

“Excuse me, but…” The girl trailed off as she noticed Albus sitting next to him. “Oh, hello Albus. I was actually wondering if you could point me to the loo.” Albus recognized it to be his cousin, Rose Weasley, and pointed down the hall.

“Right down there.” He said, getting a quick nod in return, and then the closing of a door. Rose Weasley was a complete tomboy, always wanting to be one of the boys. Her bright red hair was always pulled up into a ponytail and she refused to wear any kind of skirt. Well, until now that is when it would be required. Scorpius just stared where the young girl had just been, his mouth gaping.

“Whoa, you know her?” He asked, still shell-shocked. Albus just laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

“That’s my cousin! You better stay away from her!” Albus told him, almost getting a little protective. Rose was like a little sister to him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t hurt her! Hey let’s make a toast!” Scorpius reached up into his bag, and pulled out two bottled Butterbeers, handing one to Albus. “To us and the best year ever! To any girl we want and any pranks we can get our hands on.” They both clinked drinks and Albus took a long sip.

“Oh, fun, pranks! You like practical jokes?” Albus asked him, remembering back to the stories James had told. But no, this time, he wouldn’t live under the shadow of his older brother or his father. He would make everyone see he was his own person.

“Mate, we are going to become the greatest pranksters this school had ever seen! Well, maybe other than the Marauders! But they would be hard to beat.” Scorpius exclaimed, and instantly, Albus knew he couldn’t keep his identity a secret. His dad had told him all about the Marauders, and the escapades of the famous Hogwarts pranksters. But how could he tell Scorpius? Sure, he said he wanted to be in Gryffindor, but this was the son of a dark wizard and Albus was the son of one of the most famous good wizard of all time. Albus wondered who Scorpius’s father was, to be exact.

“Totally! But, there is something I have to tell you. I’m—” Albus was cut off by the sliding of the door and two more boys joining their compartment. The two boys both appeared to be in first year, but by their looks, polar opposites. Though both were on the thin side, one had dark brown hair while the other had bleached blonde. The brunette boy was extremely tan, and the other immensely pale. The two boys appeared to be arguing when they entered, but stopped once they arrived in the presence of Albus and Scorpius.

“Hello, could we by any chance share this compartment with the two of you?” The brunette requested, while the blonde just nodded.

“We could always use more company!” Said Scorpius, as he ushered them in, helping them with their heavy bags. “I’m Scorpius by the way. And this is Albus.”

“Those are quite interesting names, I’m Lorcan.” Introduced the blonde, and then nodded to the other young boy. “This here is Lysander. We’re twins!” He said excitedly, while the brunette rolled his eyes, obviously the more serious of the two.

Albus laughed at the two’s differences and held out his hands, full of sweets. “Want some?” He asked. Lorcan nodded energetically, and took chocolate frog. He opened up the package and let it hop around in his hands before taking a bite. Lysander just shook his head. 

“Well, now that we are done offering up MY candy,” said Scorpius, mock glaring at Albus, “let’s play a game of Exploding Snap!” All the boys nodded in agreement as Scorpius pulled out a deck of cards, laying them out on a fold-out table. 

For the next few hours, the four boys chatted and laughed while playing cards and games. The four boys had become fast friends, and Albus couldn’t help but grin when Lorcan and Lysander expressed their hope to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Albus hadn’t yet told the others of his last name, but decided he would know when the right time came. That time came a little two sooner than Albus had suspected.

“Oh, Albus, Scorpius, I forgot to ask you last names.” Said Lysander, and a worried look washed over not only Albus’s face, but also Scorpius.

When Scorpius stayed silent, Albus decided he had put it off long enough. “Um, well, don’t freak out when I tell you, but uh… I’m a Potter. Harry Potter’s my dad.” He said, looking toward his newly formed friends for their reactions. Lorcan’s face was in a huge, goofy smile and he was almost bouncing. Lysander seemed to approve, but Scorpius’s face surprised him the most. His face was in awe, worried yet also accepting. “Mate! That is so cool!” bellowed Lorcan, as the boy gave him a pat on the back. “We are Lovegoods. I’m pretty sure our parent’s know each other. Harry and Ginny, right? They have come over a few times for dinner.”

“Oh yeah, they have. Only a few times, because our parents are huge travelers. We had to stay upstairs the ENTIRE time your folks were there!” Lysander explained who was just now loosening up to Scorpius and Albus.

“Oh! Luna Lovegood’s your mom! My little sister, Lily, was named after her mom. Well, her middle name is Luna, so I guess that counts.” Albus grinned at this connection, but suddenly remembered his other friend in the compartment. The three boys turned to look expectantly at Scorpius, but he wouldn’t meet their eyes.

While looking at the floor, the eleven year old muttered, “Um, well, yeah, I’m kind of a Malfoy…” As cool as is was that Albus Potter was his new mate, Scorpius was embarrassed by his parents actions, and didn’t want people to think he was like them. 

Albus at first didn’t understand the link, but suddenly, the named registered in his mind. A year prior to that day, when his Mum and Dad were out taking James to the train station, Grandma Molly had been babysitting Lily and him when he had gone exploring in his father’s office. Finding mostly rubbish, he was lucky enough to come across a large stack of newspapers, most of them having to do with trials. Deatheaters were on trial for their crimes, and one named popped up more than once on the front pages of the paper. Malfoy, Albus thought, remembering the pictures and headlines that were plastered all over the news.

The first thought that washed over Albus’s mind was complete disgust. The loathing was not directed at Scorpius, though, but at Scorpius’s family. He felt for his mate, and the trouble he must have gone through in the dysfunctional home. 

“Hey, Scorpius, you shouldn’t be ashamed! You’re nothing like them! You know Sirius Black, right? He was one of the Marauders. Well, he was a Black, but he was nothing like them, and ended up becoming a part of the Order of the Phoenix, someone who fought Voldemort!” Albus explained, and suddenly, Scorpius’s face lit up at the praise.

“Oi, your right!” At this, all four boys beamed at each other, no more secrets were in hiding. Well, that’s what they thought, at least. Scorpius then reached for his bag, bringing back two more Butterbeers to hand to Lysander and Lorcan.

“One more toast, aye? Here’s to a great seven years together, in the same house! Here’s to Quidditch and pranks and girls and having fun! Here is to us, the next generation of Marauders!” The anxious boys clinked there glasses together.

“Now, what should we call ourselves?” Lysander asked who looked about at the thoughtful faces around him.

“The Hooligans?” Suggested Lorcan, but everyone shook their heads no.

“The Plunderers?” Again, the boys just shook their heads.

“How about the Racketeers?” Asked Scorpius, and suddenly a smile spread across Albus’s face.

“The Racketeers: The Next Generation of Pranksters. I could get used to that!” He exclaimed, as all the boys laughed and agreed.

This is going to be a great year, thought Albus as he laughed with his new best friends. 


End file.
